the Proposal
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo decide to take the next step forward. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Gordo said. He showed Lizzie's parents the engagement ring.

"When?" Jo asked.

"Tonight. I've made Valentine's Day plans with her." Gordo explained. He snapped the ring box closed. "I love her."

"Good for you." Sam said proudly.

Gordo looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, I have to go get ready." He dashed out the door.

Hours later, Gordo and Lizzie were at the finest restaurant in the city. Gordo had hidden the ring box under Lizzie's napkin.

After they had finished their meal, Gordo took a sip of his soda and cleared his throat. "Lizzie, I think that you need to use your napkin."

Lizzie looked at him. "What?" She asked him.

"Well, I figure I'll be eighteen in three months, and you in two. I think it's time that we figure out where our relationship is heading." Gordo said. He repeated himself. "Use your napkin."

This time, Lizzie did as she was told. When she saw the box, she gasped. "Gordo, is that what I think it is?"

"Go ahead, open it." Gordo said with a smile.

Lizzie gently picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful, diamond ring. She pulled it out and looked at him.

"Lizzie, will you marry me?" Gordo asked. Lizzie nodded. Gordo took the ring from her, placed it on her finger, and leaned across to kiss her.

When they parted, she asked, "Do your parents know?"

"I told them tonight before I came to pick you up."

"What about my parents?"

"They gave me permission." Gordo explained.

"And everyone else?" Lizzie asked.

"I told them too. Miranda screamed in my ear. She said that she'll be here for the wedding." Gordo laughed. "I figure that once we're married, we can live in your parents house until we can get one of our own."

"When are we getting married?" Lizzie asked. She loved Gordo very much and she wanted to show him.

"How about in three weeks. Your mom is planning the wedding as we speak." Lizzie informed her.

"Three weeks is fine." Lizzie replied. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

Gordo cleared his throat and said, "Check, please."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Lizzie?" Miranda asked, looking into the floor length mirror, checking to make sure that everything was perfect.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Lizzie responded. Miranda went to the door and gave everyone the okay to go ahead and get the service started.

Before Miranda started out, she gave her a hug and said, "I'm so happy for you. You and Gordo are perfect for each other."

Miranda started out first, wearing a lovely peach gown. Finally it was her turn. Flowers in hand, she took a deep breath and took the first step of her new life.

Lizzie looked around. Everyone from school and her relatives were in the pews.

When they got to their destination, the ceremony began. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite David Gordo and Elizabeth McGuire together in Holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away today?" The pastor asked.

Sam stepped forward and answered, "I do."

"Do you Gordo, take Lizzie, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Gordo gently squeezed Lizzie's hand. "With all of my heart and my very last breath. I do."

"Do you Lizzie, take Gordo, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Lizzie looked deep into Gordo's eyes. "I will never love another. I do."

"If there is anyone here today that feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor announced very loudly. He waited a few minutes before he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

While Gordo was kissing Lizzie, The pastor added, "It is a great privilege to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon."

Everyone cheered. Lizzie. threw her bouquet of flowers and they headed on their honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

_My husband is a sex god. Who knew? _Lizzie thought to herself.

"How was that?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie laid against the bed. "It was amazing." she sighed.

"That was my first time. I've wanted to do it for a while." Gordo told her.

"It was my first time too." Lizzie said. Gordo rested his head on her back. Suddenly, she jumped up, slipped on her nightgown, turned on the radio, and started dancing.

Gordo just looked at her. _My wife is hot!_ He thought. He got up, slipped on his boxers and joined her.

The next morning, Jo and Sam picked them up. "How was your honeymoon?" Jo asked. She looked at Sam and smiled.

"Uh. It was fine." Gordo replied. He looked at Lizzie and she blushed.

"Gordo, your mom and dad brought over your stuff. They left your bed at their house, incase you and Lizzie want to go and visit them for a few days." Sam informed him.

"Thanks." Gordo said. He sat back and was quiet the rest of the way home.

When they got back to the McGuire house, Lizzie announced, "Gordo and I want to take our driver's test this Friday."

"Okay." Jo said. She grabbed one of their luggage bags.

"Is there anyway that one of you guys will be able to take us?" Gordo asked.

"I have off on Friday." Sam volunteered.

"Lizzie, what are you going to do with your wedding dress?" Jo asked as they walked to the door.

"I was going to leave it here, until we got a house, which won't be for a while." Lizzie said.

The door opened, and Miranda, her boyfriend, Larry, Kate, Ethan, Matt and Melina were there to congratulate them.

"We passed!" Lizzie exclaimed, bursting in the door. Gordo and Lizzie showed everyone their driver's license.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. You too, Gordo." Jo said.

"Just think, now we can send them to the store and run Matt places." Sam said with a smile.

"Now that you mention it, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Gordo said, jokingly.

"Hey, Lizzie, Gordo, want to go to the Digital Bean?" Kate asked.

Lizzie looked at Jo and Sam. "Be safe." They said.


End file.
